fullmoonfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Killjoy 3
Killjoy 3 is a third horror comedy films of the Killjoy Series. It's directed by John Lechago. It was released in December 14, 2010. It was also known as Killjoy's Revenge, filmed in Nanhai, China. Plot The demon clown Killjoy is resurrected once again, but this time he is not given the name of his victim and is trapped in his realm. Using a magic mirror he lures four unsuspecting college students into his realm where he can have his macabre fun! A mysterious man returns and we finally discover who Killjoy's true target is! Four college students on Spring break are house sitting for their professor while he is away. Meanwhile, the professor is involved in a conjuring ceremony trying to raise the demon clown Killjoy for revenge. Killjoy is not going at it alone this time and raises three other demon clowns. The behemoth hobo clown, Punchy. The conjoined twins mime, Freakshow. And the crazy, seductive secubus Batty Boop. But who is the target of the Professor's revenge? Before Killjoy can get a name the Professor disappears and the demons are sucked into their realm. Back at the Professor's house Sandy and her classmates, Erica, Rojer and Zilla discover a mysterious package that was left overnight at the doorstep. Inside is a strange ornate mirror. The mirror transports the students into Killjoy's demon realm one by one where they have to survive the twisted diabolical trials that Killjoy has for them. Only when the Professor returns do they have any hope in challenging the demon clown and his posse. Culminating in a macabre feast the students finally discover who the object of the Professor's revenge ultimately is, and why he resurrected Killjoy! Some time passes and Killjoy is once again called, this time through a blood pact. Immediately he resorts to using the blood spilled by his summoner to create three underlings, which he dubs Punchy, Freakshow and Batty Boop. However the man does not name a victim for Killjoy, leaving the scene without doing so. This causes Killjoy and his posse to vanish and return to their world. Meanwhile a college student named Sandy is watching over her professor's house while he is gone from town, along with her friends Rojer, Erica and Zilla. While fetching the morning newspaper, Rojer finds a sack on the professor's doorstep. He carries it into the house, however Sandy protests against opening it. They decide to uncover the contents that night when Erica and Zilla return, and doing so, they find an ornate mirror which they hang on the professor's wall. That night Zilla inspects the mirror on his own, whereby he is transported to Killjoy's world. Killjoy stages a boxing match between Zilla and Punchy which nearly kills Zilla, however his friends discover his physical body and successfully resuscitate him, rescuing his consciousness from Killjoy's world. Furthermore, a barrier has been placed over the house, trapping the group indoors. Erica is the next to fall victim to the mirror, and soon enough Killjoy makes his presence known by communicating with the three students through the mirror, beckoning them to join him in his world. He reveals his plan to dine on Erica, and invites the group to his feast. The professor returns home and is quickly informed of the situation, however he is not surprised, having summoned Killjoy in the first place. Sandy, Rojer, Zilla and the professor enter Killjoy's world through the mirror, and each person faces a different demon. Zilla manages to convince Punchy not to be Killjoy's slave, the professor escapes Freakshow and Rojer is seduced by Batty Boop, while Sandy leads Killjoy on long enough for Boop to jealously confront him. Killjoy berates her for ironically coming onto another man, and then destroys her. The group then fails to save Erica at the dinner, before Killjoy's posse slices her apart on a silver platter. A battle ensues wherein Freakshow is vanquished with salt, and Zilla suggests Punchy take this opportunity to strike back against Killjoy, who slays him for his insolence. Rojer is also killed during the encounter by having his head whacked off with a giant mallet. The professor finally enacts his plan to say the name Killjoy originally went by in antiquity, in an effort to subdue him. He also reveals himself to be the father of Michael, whose soul Killjoy exploited before destroying. The professor chose not to name a victim while initially summoning Killjoy because the target of his revenge was ultimately Killjoy himself. The clown applauds the professor for his deviousness in using both himself and the students alike to achieve his revenge. Killjoy proclaims that the souls he consumes become a part of him, and the spirit of Michael appears, consoling his father. With the professor's guard down, Killjoy slays him as well by smashing him with the giant mallet. The two survivors, Sandy and Zilla, resort to laughter to quell the clown, but Zilla is killed when Killjoy taunts them while actually trying to be humorous. Sandy continues to laugh at Killjoy while shouting his original name, which incapacitates him long enough for her to return to the mirror and be transported to her world. Killjoy then explodes in a fit of innards. Sandy is shown to be committed for insanity, having not stopped laughing since the ordeal, and under the suspicion of murdering her friends and the professor. Cast * Trent Haaga as The Voice of Killjoy, The Demonic Clown Leader * Victoria De Mare as Batty Boop the Female Clown * Tai Chan Ngo as Freakshow the Mime Clown * Al Burke as Punchy the Hobo Clown * Darrow Igus as the Professor * Spiral Jackson as Zilla * Quentin Miles as Michael * Michael Rupnow as Rojer * Jessica Whitaker as Sandy * Olivia Dawn York as Erica Previous by Killjoy 2: Deliverance from Evil Followed by Killjoy 4: Killjoy goes to Hell Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Films directed by John Lechago